one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asajj Ventress Vs. Darth Talon
Sup it's Star Wars Vs. Star Wars remember there's no research the Winner will be the one i like more,so don't take this too Seriously ONE MINUTE MELEE One Minute Melee Where all the fights are seteled in 60 seconds Two Fighters No Research 60 Seconds MELEE!!!!! we see Asajj Ventress meditating on a big hill on a desert planet Darth Talon walks behind Asajj Vendress Darth Talon; Hello Asajj Vendress! Asajj vendress; you know my name? Asajj vendress raises and turn's to face Darth Talon Asajj Ventress; Tell me, who are you,what are you doing here? Darth Talon; My name is Darth Talon,i am A SITH! Darth Talon whips out her light saber and turn's it on Darth Talon; My master has sect me here to prove myself, by KILLING YOU! Asajj Ventress; You DARE challenge a master!? Asajj Ventress shows her two light saber's she then turn's then on Asajj Vendress; RUN AWAY NOW WHEN STILL HAVE A CHANCE! FIGHT!!! 60 seconds to go they run and strike each other with there blades both of them blokeing each other blows they then lock blades in a light saber struggle each of then trying to over power the other 5'0 seconds to go' Asajj Ventress; Give up little girl, you know nothing of the force Darth Talon; you are nothing more then an weak old fool Asajj Ventress try's to strike Darth Talon's arm but Darth Talon blokes it they continue to strike at each other intill Darth Talon kick's Asajj Ventress in the leg 40 seconds to go Darth Talon try's to srike Asajj Ventress down Asajj Ventress dodge's it Asajj Ventress use's the force to throw sand in Darth Talon's eye's then Asajj Ventress kick's Darth Talon in the face Darth Talon use's the force to throw a rock at Asajj Ventress, but Asajj Ventress simply dodge's it then Asajj Ventress stab's Darth Talon in the left leg 30 seconds to go Darth Talon; Y-you're going to p-pay for that Darth Talon rises and kick's Asajj Ventress in the gut, and use's the force to push her away Asajj Ventress runs at Darth Talon again but this time Darth Talon blokes every swing then Darth Talon stabs Asajj Ventress in her right arm 20 seconds to go Asajj Vendress strikes Darth Talon with her blade over and over again but Darth Talon block's her blow's Asajj Vendress kick's Darth Talon in the face nocking her on the ground Dark Talon jump's back up 10 seconds to go Darth Talon; it's over...I WIN! Darth Talon Run's at Asajj Ventress swinging her Light Saber Asajj Ventress was blocking Darth Talon's swing's at first, but Darth Talon was too much to handle Darth Talon chop's off both of Asajj Ventress' arms Asajj Ventress drop's to the ground yelling in pain Darth Talon smlies and then chop's off Asajj Ventress' head K.O Asajj Ventress' head fall's and the ground Darth Talon grabed Asajj's lifeless head and walked away to her master WINNER!!! Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Anti-Hero vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Star Wars themed One Minute Melees